Devil's Chess Game
by ApocalypticHearts
Summary: Please Read Chapter Five.. It has the details of this latest event. I will re-write as soon as possible. Thank you to those who read it. Though I will keep this version up, I might consider deleting it after I have started the re-written version. (Main Characters May and/or Will Change)
1. Prologue: Red Forest

**Okay, Hi.. First fan-fiction on fanfiction... sorry if there is mistakes, first time. xD Please sorry short chapter... At this point I'm just introducing characters so please don't get mad at me.. The pairing is a seeeecccrrreeett~! (Actually it's undecided) So feel free to review and vote for what pairing you want it to be, it might affect the outcome of the story~! OKAY enough of me jabbering.. Now the fanfiction! Warning! Language and gore in later chapters.  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**Prologue:**

_ A shrill shriek echoed through the woods as villagers advanced on a young girl. "P-please go away, I-I'm sorry.. Please just leave us alone! Or something bad will happen!" She covered her ears just below black horns that jutted from her head and shook her head wildly back and forth, her blonde hair fly everywhere. "P-p-please! I beg of you!"_

_ The angry shouts of the villagers rang in her ears, either mocking or threatening. Screaming threats and death sentences. Abruptly, the girl became still, something in her mind silently clicked. She snapped her eyes open, her once beautiful cerulean pools, had turned blood red with rage._

_Her head flicked up to meet the stare of the villagers. Some cowered or flinched under her piercing red stare, others stood their ground. "You will pay! You will all pay for your crimes against us!" She wailed, baring her teeth._

_A rapid blast of wind made the villagers stumble back, shrieks and questioning tones erupted from the mass group of people as a black figure dropped from the tree above the girl._

_A heavily-armored tail with a pointed tip glinted in the moonlight as the creature growled warning. "She told you to stay away.." The creature paused and a cruel laugh escaped his lips, white fangs gleamed as his mouth opened to speak again. "She tried to warn you, you know.. But you didn't listen to her, now did you?" Glacial red eyes went from one person to the next. "Punishment is severe to all who harm Satan's daughter... Your sins shall be your downfall!"_

_The creature roared and rushed towards the villagers, long glinting claws slashed at the sinners, the blood of all who got to close to the girl was spilled onto the soil of the forest. The villagers helplessly tried to land blows, but the creature was to fast, spilling their innards before they could land a single hit. One by one, villager by villager, either slain or ran from the horned beast that caused so much death and destruction they had brought upon themselves, until not a single person was left in the forest._

_The girl looked at the creature who was now changing form, the claws receding, the hard battle-proof armor turning into creamy white flesh, red eyes turned from bloodthirsty to glacial blue. It has started to rain as he turned to the girl still sitting on her knees, "A-are you alright?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes and he held out a hand, his tail flicked back and forth in annoyance. "Sorry M'lady, I didn't mean to have you wait, put up more of a fight than last time." His voice was monotone, but sympathy somehow managed to seep into his words._

_"P-please just take me home... I've seen enough bloodshed for tonight." Rin shook her head and looked down at her hands._

_Len nodded and smiled. "Gladly, Princess." He the bent down and proceeded to gently pick up the petite blonde and started walking deeper into the woods._

_Rin looked up at the bloody boy worry twinged her heart, but she knew none of it was his. Slowly, she reached up and wiped some blood off his cheek. Len's expression remained emotionless. "Thank you, Len." She smiled up at him and a his lips tilted up into a small smile._

_"You're welcome princess."  
**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**  
_

**How'd you guys like it? I'll post the next character's chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Knight's Move

**Hellllloooo Again~! Sorry, another short, yet introducing another character chapter... Introducing... Knight! (Yes I know it says KnightS.. I'll get to the other character later.. ;3) SORRY MY LAPTOP GOT A VIRUS. MAY UPDATE SLOWLY.**

**CaramelYandere: 3 Thanks, so far the plot is a bit of mumbo-jumbo.. And yeah.. Sorry about the grammar errors and comma thingies. :/ RinxLen? Hmm... Sounds interesting.. But what about my other characters? Will the be foreveralone? O_o**

**VocaloidWriter: I like the pairing ideas, and as my bio says, I ship both MikuxLen and RinxLen equally and loyally (Scoots off to the corner) I ain't getting in a shipping war... (And if I do, god help me..) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid nor vocaloids themselves.. And yada yada yada.. More disclaimer**** Info.**

**And now onto our story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Long Way For a Knight (Stranger's P.O.V.)**

* * *

Lightning cracked above my head as I walked into my desired destination. I sighed. _I have made it, finally!_ I thought relieved. _Thank the gods! I should probably contact-_ Another clap of thunder made me jump and cut my train of thought. _First! Find a place to stay... Yeah.._ I thought sheepishly as I walked through the down-poor towards a small inn I knew that was near the town. Nakajima Inn I believe. I cursed under my breath as the rain continued to pound down on me, soaking me to the bone.

Soon enough I had located the Inn near the end of town, merely a few meters away from where I stood. A small smile graced my lips as I walked towards the inn, glad to get out of the rain. The sound of my metal armor clanking against cobble stone echoed through-out the drenched, empty town as I started making my way towards the door.

A small bell jingled as I walked in, water rolled off my tattered cloak as I walked in rigidly. My mind raced as I got hostile stare after hostile stare from the people who were already in the building as I walked to the counter where a honey-blonde girl stood shyly, glancing anywhere but me.

She visibly flinched away as I walked up to the counter, but quickly regained her composure. My gaze scanned her desk, a small, golden name plate that said "SeeU Nakajima" I assumed it was her name. "H-how may I help you?" She asked timidly. I looked at her more closely, she had warm honey-blonde hair and stormy-blue eyes, she only looked about a year or two older than me.

I blinked at her warmly, although she couldn't see at due to my hood that shadowed my face. "One room. I will be staying a long time. I hope that this is enough." I spoke quietly, almost a hushed whisper as I put a fairly large cloth bag on the counter.

She blinked. "O-of course, 1st floor, room 5, thank you kindly for your business. Room service will come at Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner each day." SeeU handed me a key and a schedule.

With a curt nod I began to make my way over to the stairs, but a small voice stopped me, "What is your name and where did you come from, by the way? " A sheepish smile crawled across her lips.

I guess it's about time I revealed myself wouldn't want to stir any suspicions. Slowly I peeled the soaked hood of my head and smiled at the girl, waterfalls of teal flowed down my back. "My name is Miku Hatsune, and I am a Knight from the Kingdom of Midori."

3rd Person P.O.V.

SeeU's heart froze with fear when the words escaped the knight's lips. The honey-haired could't help but gape at the petite person who stood before her. "M-midori? Y-you mean the kingdom that was sent to _Hell_ as punishment from the gods themselves!?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her stormy-blue eyes wide with fear. "The kingdom that almost caused the destruction of this world?"

Miku sent the older girl a sympathetic glace and sighed. "It seems people still fear the name of Midore, even after a millennium of sleep.."

Midori, one of the oldest known kingdom in this worlds history, once a very powerful kingdom, the icon of prosperity and virtue. At one point in time, people flocked from everywhere in the land, hoping to start over in Midori, more commonly known as 'The Land of Green', with its' rich soil and fertile grounds.

Queen Akita Neru was the 4th ruler of Midori, daughter of Queen Lily. Queen Neru had followed in her parent's footsteps and continued to reign her kingdom with a kind heart. Soon enough she had gotten lonely and searched for a king, finding love in a man named Dell Honne. Sadly, that man will be the death of her, for she was merely a pawn, useless. Later on, Neru was found dead hanging from the ceiling beams of the kingdoms church, and so her significant other had taken over.

Because of his ambition and recklessness, the King had drove Midori into the ground, giving it the title "Hell's Kingdom" due to the fact that he had tried to take over many other kingdoms, not caring who had lived or died in the process. On the day he was to be beheaded, he had seemed to go insane and said to have consulted with the Devil himself, and sent Midori into oblivion, causing all the people in the kingdom to fall into a deep sleep and so he was never killed.

But the Queen had bared a daughter, raising her in secrecy in hopes she will become a great ruler and make the kingdom grow, even if she did have.. Horns... Before Queen Neru had died, she had heard of her husbands doings and summoned a protector for her, a rouge yet powerful demon. The Queen had her daughter run away to where she could be safe, and that is still where she remains a millennium later.

SeeU couldn't believe her ears. Midori, a kingdom long said to be dead, a kingdom that consulted with the Heavens and Hell, with Demons and Angels. "Of course we would, they would've killed us all if the gods hadn't punished you!" She cried and began having a nervous breakdown, causing a great scene in the Inn. "Why did you come back? The world is doomed again.." She stiffened when Miku placed a hand o her shoulder.

"Please, calm down.. Nothing will happen, our king is dead and we are a good kingdom once more, although are reputation still smudges our kingdom's name I supposed." She smiled warmly at the girl, witch kinda reassured SeeU. "Fret not, we are handling things with great care, making sure we do not repeat our past sins."

The Inn worker said nothing and just nodded her head. "Thank you for understanding," And with that, the knight rose to her feet and headed off to her room.

SeeU blinked for a moment, letting everything she just heard sink in. _M-midori.. is Alive!?_

* * *

_It's the Knight's turn. Slowly, the white piece slides across the board landing on a white square. The unsuspecting pawn has fallen into her range of fire. _

_She aims. _

_S__he hits. _

_Down goes the prawn in shattered pieces._

* * *

**And DONE~! 2nd chapter! I don't know when I'll be updating this.. probably 1-3 times each week 3 So yeah.. Working on chapter 3 now! SO yeah.. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Return of The Black Dragon

**Hello once again my friends! Er.. Fellow fanfiction readers/writers! Sadly, my laptop has alerted me that I have 2 viruses... BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED ME FROM WRITING. So I'm still trying to figure out how to fix this... **

**So this is kinda like.. a Modern Kingdom with electronics and stuff so.. yeah.**

* * *

**BloodyPuppet: Plot so dang complicated. )x Neru's daughter is Rin.. She is a princess.. but of what? Hell or Midori? Len is her "Protector Demon" same as Rei. Miku is looking for the princess yes.. But why? I mean it's not like I can just spill the plot, *Wags finger* Now can I? And for the shipping part.. I dun know... I usually ship them by personalities and how well they 'click'.. I'm complicated like that!**

**Blackstar01451: Thank you so much! It's great knowing you love it... Derp derp derp.. Even if it has ZERO planning.. xP*Gives chu a mop* Rainbows make messes :/**

* * *

**Okay, another character introducing chapter! Let's see.. so far we have..**

**Rin, Daughter of Satan himself. A naive and innocent girl.. Or so it seems.**

**Len, Rin's Protector. Typical tsundere who likes to rip out peoples innards :D**

**Miku, Knight from a kingdom supposedly dead. Gentle but can kick your butt in 2-seconds flat if provoked.**

**Who's left? Now, enough of my jibber-japper... ON TO LE STOREH~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Call of The Black Dragon (3rd Person P.O.V.)**

* * *

_A Black Knight moves to a black square._

_The White Knight in its range of fire._

_Both knights aim._

_Both knights fire._

_One knight shatters off the battle-field._

* * *

The tealette stood in the doorway of the room she would be inhabiting for a while. Scooted against the right wall was a small bed, a nightstand with a cream-colored lamp sitting on it. A window that showed the evening sky, a full moon's shine glowed into the small room. Off to the left of the room were two chairs, and a table.

Walking to the middle of the room Miku pulled out a blue card, lined with black. The outlie of a Raven stood out boldly in the middle. Holding it in front of her she recited the words that were embedded in her memory. "Summon! Black Dragon: Wolf!"

On cue, the card had started to glow and flew out of her hands, transforming into a boy.. er Dragon boy, who now stood before her. He had the simple lay-out of a human, except for well... He had barbed tail, dragon ears and large grey horns protruding from his head. Not exactly your typical Boy Neko thingy..

Rei stretched and looked around the room, his honey-gaze full of curiosity. "What's going on? There's no battlefield or someone trying to kill us so I assume we are safe for now." His ears twitched.

Miku smiled, "Observant as ever I see, but you are correct. No fighting." She paused and made a face, looking deep in thought. "You think of fighting to much you know Rei. Is it bad for a girl to hang out with her demon for once?" She blinked at him, oblivious to how weird her question would sound to a normal person. But _she_ isn't a normal person.

The raven-haired demon snorted. "Yeah it is, if the girl is you." Rei smirked at her, earning a gentle punch to his arm. "Ow, that hurts you know." He whined in mock-hurt.

She ignored the boy's comment. "Anyways, I heard about this great battle arena tournament we could enter! I haven't summoned you in a while to fight so I thought it would be good to have you practice!" Announced the tealette as she set down her bags, "Now out! I have to change." She snapped her fingers and the boy turned back into a card, gently floating to the ground.

* * *

The people buzzed with excitement as Miku made her way to the arena. Rei, who had turned into a little black dragon, was sitting atop her head looking around at all the festivities.

The petite tealette who was wearing a pale pink tank-top accompanied by white denim shorts and grey sandals, looked around at the other contestants and their 'monsters'. "Woah! Rei look! I haven't seen that kind of monster before! Or that one!" She squealed happily.

If dragons could roll their eyes, he would've a long time ago. "Yeah, yeah.. I've seen them before." He murmured under his breath. "Remember? We battled that Basilisk in the glowing ruins?"

She was about to reply but a large hand patted her on the back rather hard, making Miku stumble forward and Rei fall of her head, "Oi! You seem like a excited little girly, you come to watch the tournament?" An amused voice asked.

Once Miku had regained her balance, she turned around to see a rather large, gruff looking man, accompanied by a large intimidating lion-looking creature. "Huh? Oh, no sir, you have it all wrong! I'm _entering_ the tournament, not watching." She said in a matter-of-fact tone that made the man laugh. Rei growled warning, but the Lion glared daggers at him.

"And who're you gonna enter with? That little puny dragon of yours?" Another loud laugh escaped his lips. "He'll be crushed not even in the tournament, but run over by a cart! Or maybe O'l Lector 'ere can show him how it's done, if you survive that is." He challenged.

Teal bangs covered her eyes, trying to hide the new found rage and determination. "Oh, we'll see. See you on the battle field that is." She murmured through clenched teeth. Rei on the other hand had offered to burn the man to a crisp, the tealette wanted to agree but instead decided to walk away.

The man watched the girl and her dragon walk away towards the sign-up booth. His humorous aura gone and replaced by a rather, deadly one. He snapped his fingers and a boy with striking green hair and forest green eyes to match came up behind him. "I want them dead."

A cruel smile smile crept across his lips. "Their death is your command." And with that, the boy was gone.

* * *

The crowd cheered with excitement from the stands as the contestants walked out onto the battlefield part of the arena. Miku clenched her teeth and growled when she entered the field, laughs jokes about her spread throughout the field. Compared to the rest of the contestants, she looked like she didn't even have a chance. The announcer soon silenced the crowd. "For the first battle we have, Hatsune Miku, low ranking girl from unknown kingdom, mysterious isn't she?" The crowd had ceased their mocking and murmurs broke out as Miku stepped forward from the line.

"And her opponent, Nakajima Gumo, Rank 3 local inn-keeper's son, that girl will be history!" The crowd had burst into laughter at the announcer's comment. "Would the fighters like to say something before the fight?"

Miku could see a sly smirk edge it's way across Gumo's face. "If I win, then that girl Miku, will have to tell us **all** who she is and were she came from!" Another burst of murmurs came from the crowd. "And if she wins.. Well, winning is almost completely out of her reach so she can have anything for all I care!" He laughed alone with the crowd.

The tealette had had enough of this boy's arrogance and the laughter of the crowd. She turned to Gumo and pointed at him. "If I win, I want all your Jewels, I mean this _is_ a bet isn't it?" The crowd had snickered at the petite girl's confidence.

Gumo nodded, "Fair enough.. Now enough yapping, let's fight!" He looked at the announcer expectantly.

"Ready? And Begin!" The audience roared from the stands.

Miku went first, pulling out the familiar blue card. "Summon! Black Dragon: Wolf!" The now glowing card flew out of her hands, and morphed into a growling black beast, more precisely, Rei although he did look different in fighting form than he did usually. His tail had a pointed tip that opened into a needle with paralysis venom, his horns had become longer and sharper, and his once golden eyes had become blood red. She snickered when she heard the crowd gasped.

"Woah! We did not expect this turn out did we? She, had summoned a Protector Demon, one of the highest ranked monsters in the known world! But how? They died out with the Midorians over a thousand years ago! How did she do it?" The announcer's question made Miku's smirk grow even more.

Rei streatched and looked behind him at the girl. "Wish me luck?" He asked.

Miku laughed at his question, "We both know you don't need it." The tealette smiled at him, the smile she usually gave him before a fight, a smile of determination. "After all, you _are_ my Protector Demon." She turned to Gumo, shock evident on his features. "I'm waiting."

Gumo's face turned red and he hastily threw a crystal with a bat emblem on it out into the field. "Summon! Undead Bat: Terra!" The crystal glowed and turned into a giant decaying bat, it's green skin and limp organs could be seen, making Miku almost gag. "Attack! Diving death!" The bat flew high into the air, then folded it's wings and dived at Rei, only a blur of green could be seen.

Miku was prepared for this kind of attack. "Shadow Raid!" Rei instantly disappeared. Confused the zombie bat stopped flying just above the ground, it's shadow directly underneath it. "Now!" The petite tealette called and as soon as she said it, a shadowy blob hurled itself from the bat's shadow. Landing a direct hit to it's showing rib-cage.

Gumo watched as his monster fell to the ground, shattering in shards of green light as it screeched in pain. "O-one hit..?" Just who exactly is this girl?

The crowd was stunned at this girls quick victory. "Yay! We won!" She cheered and threw a fist into the air. Rei looked at her and sighed, she looked like a little girl but she didn't seem to care. Miku smiled at an awestruck Gumo. "Now, to honor our bet, I'll tell who I am."

"B-but you didn't lose!" Exclaimed the bewildered greenette.

"Yeah... But it wasn't much fun of a fight as I expected it so I sorta lost." She turned to the crowd. "My name is Hatsune Miku. Princess of War an Knight of the Midori Kingdom, and friend of Protector Demons."

* * *

Little did Miku know that a certain pair of blonds had watched her match. A genuine smile graced the girls lips as she stared down at Miku celebrating like a little girl. "She truly made it.."

* * *

**Not as good as I wanted it to be... But It works... 'Till next time!**


	4. Hiatus Alert Thanks for Your Patients

I'm so sorry! This wil be on Hiatus for a (Major) while, due to a problem with the plot and other ideas chipping away/building my writers block, I will be putting this on hold.

In the mean while, I'll be working on some other stuff such as a Shingeki no Kyojin/Vocaloid Crossover, Heart of Juliet, and a SeeUxOliverxIa (Neru is somewhere in the mix xD) Our beloved characters' love lifes have become a square e3e.

**PLEASE DON'T ATTACK! I GOT A 3DMG AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! *Points swords at teh angry readers* e3e**

**Virus has destroyed my laptop so... Yeah... Using I-Pad for the time being.. Thank you for you patients and GOMEN NE.**

* * *

'Till my next update!

~You'r (Not-so) Loyal writer, Apacalyptic~!


	5. Please Read

**Dear readers. I have decided to redo Devil's Chess Game.. Or at least the four chapters that are up. The title will be the same. ****_Though, the main characters might change._****I'm very sorry to all those who reviewed, Favorited and/or Ect. Further more, I am actually redoing many of my stories and introducing new ones at the same time. I hope you can forgive me and I will post the new chapters as quick as possible. **

**Thank you for your patients and It pains me to say that until further notice, Devil's Chess Game will be on permanent Hiatus. ~ApHearts**


End file.
